<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knots by artlesscommerce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020777">Knots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce'>artlesscommerce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Heat [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barbed Penis, Barebacking, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, No Lube, Quickies, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel sees Husk in a tie and decides he needs a taste, but the tie isn't the only knotted thing Husk has to offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Heat [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know much about knotting so this is just my take on it :) it's not omegaverse or anything. Alastor isn't in this bc this is more early on in husk and angels relationship. also part of their dialogue is from their instagram interactions.<br/>As usual, angel has a vagina + clit and a dick + balls in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel Dust straightened his frilly, pink top, giving himself one last look in the mirror. He was on his way out to meet Cherri for a bit of shopping and domestic terrorism, and he was looking adorable in a light pink top, tan ankle boots, and white skinny jeans. He'd also stuck a little bow in his hair, pinning his bangs away from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed down his feelings of pathetic-ness as the elevator doors opened. Sure, he could pretend he got all dolled up for his own self image, but that wasn't true. He and Husk had engaged in a couple of hot, sweaty, usually drunken romps, and Angel was hooked on the kitten. Every day, he meticulously selected his outfits and makeup, on the off chance Husk would catch a glimpse at him from behind the bar. He was addicted to the old cat's approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Husky," he called, spring in his step. The cat was bent down, taking inventory, so Angel could only see the tops of his ears and hat. Angel pointed to his bow. "Look, we match! I mean, yours is a bow </span>
  <em>
    <span>tie, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but...But…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel lost his train of thought when Husk stood up straight. They didn't match, after all. Husk was wearing a white shirt, brown slacks, and a regular tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he stared, the better the sight became…Rolled up sleeves, suspenders, and oh fuck, that eyebrow quirked in confusion...Angel's brain was short circuiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why're you, uh...Wearing that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk shrugged. "Wanted to wear a tie for once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel cleared his throat and tried to salvage the situation. "Y'know," he cooed, "I could help you with that tie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha! No, thanks. I doubt you can do a half-windsor worth a damn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, that was actually a little insulting. He may be a fruit, but he was a man, at the end of the day, and he could tie a helluva knot!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah?" The spider leaned forward, nose to nose with Husk. "Try me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without cracking a smile, Husk slipped the tie off and handed it to him. "Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel stalked around the bar, running the silky fabric through his fingers. He got behind Husk, wrapping the tie around his neck. Then, rapidly due to his many hands, he snatched the tie away, grabbed Husk's wrists, and tied his paws behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naughty bitch," Husk grumbled, finally smirking. He thought it was a joke, one of Angel's many tricks, but when he jerked his arms, they stayed firmly tied in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel leaned into one of Husk's huge ears. "You oughta take your break, babe." He squeezed one of Husk's cheeks through his slacks. The cat purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My room or yours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours." Angel took Husk by the wrists and frog-marched him to the elevator. It was a miracle they didn't get caught, especially since they lingered in the elevator for a few minutes to make out, Angel pinning Husk to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Husk's room, Angel pushed the cat onto the bed, before rooting around in his dresser drawer for another tie. He found one, a horrible shade of green, but fashion didn't matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got places to be, so let's make this a quickie, huh?" Angel said, looping the tie around Husk's neck and tying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine by me. What's this for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel was already grinding on Husk's lap. "So you don't distract me." With that, he slid the knot up as tight as it would go, choking Husk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maintaining a tight grip on the reigns, Angel undid Husk's slacks and jacked him off a little, glad to see Husk was fairly hard already. The poor kitten was bright red, eyes half-lidded. He was such a little slut for choking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk smirked and growled (as best as he could, through his constricted windpipe), "I've got a knot for ya, baby, why don't you have a seat and get comfortable?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Daddy, you're so sweet to me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk released a choked moan as Angel actually obeyed, working his jeans down his thighs and sinking his wet pussy down on Husk's barbed dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, God!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't bring him into this," Angel sighed, riding Husk fast and hard. He'd never been more grateful for his many hands. One held onto Husk's tie, another held down his jeans, and two more jacked his cock off and frantically rubbed his clit. The old man was close, himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel hadn't bothered with lube, since he was pretty wet, and Husk's barbs were really scraping him as a result. He could feel every tear and abrasion in his poor little hole, and the pain did nothing but accelerate him toward an orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk rasped something unintelligible. Angel loosened the tie just a hair to let him speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready to take this knot?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir, fuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk struggled against his binds. His favorite thing to do was hold Angel down by the thighs when he buried his seed in him, but being tied up, that was impossible. Instead, he thrust his hips up hard, knocking a yelp from the spider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk shuddered as he felt his knot build at the base of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Choke me harder."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel obeyed, and felt the knot rise, until finally Husk's dick swelled to nearly twice its normal girth. The spider couldn't do anything but moan unintelligibly as he felt himself rip and stretch around the intrusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk's barbs flared, burying themselves in Angel's walls. The little pinpricks caused some blood to run down Husk's cock. This did nothing but arouse the cat even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cum for me, Daddy, breed this pussy," Angel sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk couldn't register anything Angel was saying. All the blood in his brain had long since been dedicated to his thick knot. He was finally pushed over the edge when Angel tugged him up by the tie - cutting off his air supply completely - and giving him a sloppy kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel groaned into Husk's mouth as he received his load, walls pulsing around the huge intrusion and hot streams. He himself came when the cum began dripping out of him, slicking the barbs and taking the edge off the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel managed to cum several times by playing with his clit, and by the time he was satisfied, he'd cried most of his makeup off, and Husk's knot had gone almost completely back to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He haphazardly slapped Husk on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What'd I do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After that, I'm like...</span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> pregnant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel rose, legs wobbling, and got dressed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed that," Angel sighed, strutting toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" Husk writhed a bit, displaying the fact he was still thoroughly tied up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel just smirked. "You'll be fine," he cooed cruelly, and made his exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't actually tied it </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> tight, so Husk would be able to wriggle free in a few minutes. In the meantime, Angel needed to stop by his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the abuse his hole had just taken, he thought it might be wise to change from white jeans to black.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hot? Not? Should I illustrate this? Tell me 👁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>